Animation Errors
Here are the listed of animation errors in Horrid Henry seasons 1-5. Gallery Henry error.JPG|When Henry says "I deserve a punch in the mouth don't I?", his arms and shirt are copy pasted. Peter Error.JPG|When Peter says "What was that?", he is in his normal clothes. Tidy Ted Spoon.png|When Ted drops his egg, Brian's shorts are white. Sweet Treats.png|When everyone saw the sweet treats, Andrew's hair is brown. Peter? over there?.png|When Henry throws a sweet treat to Al, Peter is in background but he was supposed to be sent home. Mum_with_Dad's_clothes.PNG.png|When Dad says "5p off, 10p off, 15p off, 20p off", Mum's top and cardigan are the same colour as Dad's sweater and jacket. Horrid Henry tiem machine an error on Peter.png|When Margaret and Susan came to Henry's front door and told him the perfect part in the school play, Peter's red lips are gone. Peters eyes are open.png|When Henry got an idea and is planning about the next day, Peter's eyes are open. Error on all of Margaret's stuff .png|After Margaret screamed so loudly, all of her toys that were dropped had disappeared. 3E63A525-B4A7-45D3-A424-BECBE6E5140C.jpeg|When Mum told Henry to stay in his room, her sleeves are blue and before that, they were purple. 5052FEE1-2F23-42FE-8D32-6AC9A4298D2F.png|The title card 'Horrid Henry's Happy Birthday Steve!' does not make sense.|link=Happy Birthday Steve! 63E13C11-3639-4144-B1F6-77B545160608.png|'Horrid Henry's I Am Not A Hamster' does not make sense either.|link=Fang+Henry 12947124-59A4-41EE-AA18-6203DFE1D5E5.jpeg|When Margaret says "Show me to my room", her purse had disappeared. F2638F1C-0F87-43A4-9153-99DAF09145ED.jpeg|When Andrew says "It’s not a real monster, is it?", Graham’s eyebrows are missing. An error on andrew.png|When Henry stands up after Ralph pranks him in the pool, in the background Andrew doesn't have eyes. 9F995246-90AC-42BD-B845-254A814C4B8B.jpeg|At the beginning of the episode, when Mum says "Henry! Inside at once." she smiles but sounds angry. 6C7F31C2-30F9-4BCC-A753-17ABF6750F1F.jpeg|When Henry is holding up a poster, Peter is behind it, but you can see there's a gap between the poster and ground, but there is nothing in the gap. Peter should've been seen in the gap. 194F5914-A0E2-4304-BDE3-923734E9644E.jpeg|When Henry says "Margaret is just painting her playhouse.", his bed sheet disappears the scene after. 7EAAAB6B-D470-44CD-B364-6480AA2517C8.jpeg|When the shelf is collapsing, the bandages on Bunny show up before they're even added in the hospital scene. Notices an error on the camera.png|When Henry says "Of course, you know best, Bill, sir.", the CCTV camera is facing towards them. 7C9F4692-CE33-4E87-8305-D833D5F2DC89.png|When Margaret was shocked as she sees Henry stealing her treats, her arms were misaligned. 9D711CBB-5A1C-419C-81AA-7D888E31D6D2.png|When Margaret and Al are having pumpkins thrown at them, the pencil outline of the moon is visible. B5DBFFCA-CE01-43B4-B6C1-4CF1F515CCC8.png|When Peter and Mum go outside, Peter was in his normal clothes, but when they came back, he was in his bunny costume and his hair grew back. 7ABC009B-1606-4E0E-BDF3-EF149BEA4BA5.jpeg|While the others are saying "Henry's back", Nick's pants turn yellow. D909D33C-FEFA-4E4C-A92B-C42AB6D2F30E.jpeg|When Peter gets his fourth star, his star counter is pink (the same colour as Henry's) when it should be green. CEBF53B2-5E9B-4A88-AE74-1C8FEF22491F.jpeg|When Dad is driving down the road, the car is maroon in colour. 8B1B1EDF-7FFC-4FB9-A608-D347D21F0552.jpeg|In the shot where Dad says "What?", he is driving on the left side of his car but when he gets out of the car, he exits from the right side of the car. Category:Content Category:Errors